Gasping For Air
by Crazy-Comet-97
Summary: Rhett and Link were married, they have kids, they have great wives, but sometimes it feels like as best friends since they were kids themselves, a romantic spark was there. It was only a small one, but it was there. [Continuation/prequel of a story made by AO3 user MythicalWillit called 'Breathe in, Breathe Out', check it out first before reading: /works/5779846]


Rhett and Link were married, they have kids, they have great wives, but sometimes it feels like as best friends since they were kids themselves, a romantic spark was there.

It was only a small one, nothing to really get all outraged about, but it was still there, effervescent in their lives from when they lived at home to when Good Mythical Morning took off in California.

When they lived together, when they found their wives, had and had become godparents of each other's children, it never really bothered them.

Later in life, it may have made an itch or so, but not so much that they felt they needed to work on it.

Eventually, their wives must have realized this, the unknowingly stark to them actions and feelings they had around each other. Of course, it would have been sad, a little angering, but they mostly more or less saw it coming. They saw the way they clicked, and they worked. One could never be without the other. They were like an oiled machine, Rhett and Link. There was no "just Rhett" and no "just Link". Never one without the other. So, they plot to get them together. During said plotting, they also become attached to each other, in a way like Rhett and Link.

This will all culminate into a slightly sad, slightly successful conclusion where the boys end up together, after a lot of pushing and meddling from their former wives and of course, the Mythical crew.  
The girls end up closer in their friendship (or a relationship) and everything is settled, amid a few hiccups and losses of subscribers and YouTube being just YouTube.

The kids, after all the paperwork and explaining and reassuring, would do week in, week out, which isn't the worst thing ever. Their Dads only live a few blocks away in their house and they don't have to go to different schools or choose one side on the other, mostly due to Link convincing Rhett that they didn't need to leave to go back home to the other side of the country. They love their Dads and Moms just the same as any other kids. They don't care what either of them are or are not, they're loved and with the inclusion of the new baby Link's carrying, perhaps several more after that, as well as maybe some new people entering their lives, it's even more family than they will love.

Rhett is that proud, fun dad, while Link is the more logical, cool kind of one. They tried to alternate between being Good Cop and Bad Cop, but eventually found out only Link has the finesse to be the Bad while Rhett is too enamored with their kids to really be that, so they stick with it. When it's their turn to take them on vacations (they switch on a yearly basis, unless it's important), Rhett and Link would pack their car up, strap the kids in and road trip for 37 hours across the country to a farmhouse in the Great Smoky Mountains of North Carolina, where they come from. It was trying, as the first two years they had their turn and went, they had a heavily pregnant Link for the first and the next, a manically stubborn and overtired toddler, but eventually, it evens out.

The first few days are dedicated to family. They visit both sets of grandparents on their respective properties, friends swing by, relatives drop in every so often, sometimes even Christie and Jessie try to make it down or even come with them, but there are those few days where Lilian, Lincoln, Lando, Shepherd and Locke, as well as the rest of their children and stepchildren sometimes, if they wish to come along, don't really want anyone else but them around.

Those are the days Rhett and Link treasure the most. They fish at the lake nearby and read mountains of books, they play football in the overgrown back lot of the property and roughhouse.

The nights are filled with mugs of hot cocoa and marshmallows being burned on a fire, the stars above them like little dots.

Then, one by one, their beds are filled, sometimes it's tight squeeze, as their youngest /has/ to sleep with them in their bed and there are sometimes 3-4 kids in one bedroom, but they don't care.

As they would get older and more kids left to be on their own, it wouldn't be the same.

Soon enough, it would come to times where they would fly over instead of driving at the holidays, dressed in black and sombre as caskets are lowered into the ground.

Eventually, it would be just their youngest and when he or she was up and gone to make a family of their own, filled with the same love and guidance Rhett and Link had provided, that's when they would finally leave the West Coast.

Their show would be long finished, and their crew would still ring around, but eventually, their possessions would be packed away, goodbyes would be said, hugs and kisses would be given out freely and Rhett and Link would retire to their home away from home in North Carolina. They would still work, despite Link's shaky knees and Rhett's mind starting to wear away. The grey hair that used to lick Link's black curls would eventually cover the whole of his head. Rhett's hair would also be patched with grey, as was his beard, but it was always shoved with blonde and white and maybe a little red, just maybe.

Their grandchildren and children alike, would come and visit of course. They would treat them the same as always, full of love and acceptance. They would teach them how to fish, how to take care of the animals and one year soon enough, long into the future when most of their grandchildren are starting to leave themselves for bigger pastures, their eldest is taken aside by them and comes out with tear stained eyes, but keeps their silence as a promise.

Soon enough, in the middle of the night, Rhett is the one that leaves first. Link follows soon after, as was expected.

Family alike knew one would never leave the other on his own.

It's better that way, they would have each other to lean on and to laugh with and cry with at the gates of Heaven.

At the funeral, it's a sunny day, surprisingly. Everyone had expected it to be overcast. They didn't question it.

They buried them side by side, next to their respective parents and family of course. It was the least they could do to thank them for all they had done.

However, when most were leaving, one child, a young one called 'Rhett', named after his grandparents or great grandparents alike, no one knew anymore given the family line, swore he saw two figures in the distance of the graveyard turn and give each other a smile before walking away.

No one bothered to correct him.


End file.
